halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vex 'Kurumai
Early life Vex was born into a rather small clan, the Kurum's, famous for their territorial security and harsh training methods. Vex became one of the Keep's guards due to her remarkable skill with the sword and close quarters combat. However, she hated it, being convinced she would be more useful inside the Covenant at large. The clan disagreed, being fully against the idea of a female joining the military, even viewing it as heresy. Vex replied that its not heresy and that they are cowards for trying to keep her locked inside the keep. It came to the point where 4 of the best Sangheili warriors intercepted her trying to leave. However, using her remarkable agility, skill and experience with the blade, she managed to not only hold her ground by outmaneuvering her bulky foes, she also gradually picked them off one by one. During this fight, she even managed to let some of the swings of her attackers to not only miss her, but also to parry each other. Once the duel concluded the warriors stepped down and allowed to her leave. Joining The Covernant With many hearing of her accomplishments, she was, although with large debates, allowed inside the Covenant military. Albeit she had been treated unfairly, it did not diswade her from climbing ranks nor challenging all who wished to fight her to a duel. Fight against rouge Field Marshal Upon reaching the impressive rank of General, Vex was approached by a Field Marshal and 2 Zealots that disagreed to the fullest extent with her rank, especially due to her gender. Vex tried telling them to stand down and put away their weapons, to which the two other Zaelots ignited their swords. Seeing no way out she hestantly drew and ignited her sword. After a long sword fight Vex was injured by 2 slashes across her back and a graze on her arm. However, when she defeated the two Zealots, 6 Honour Guardsmen charged in followed by 3 Sangheli Councillors. The Field marshal growled to one of the High Councillors calling them foolish for trying to interupt saying hes doing his duty in "eliminating heretics" The Field Marshal, not wanting to go down peacefully quickly threw a Plasma granade at the Councillors. However, Vex threw her unignited Energy Sword hilt intercepting the grenade in flight causing it to blow up near the Field Marshal, killing him. Becoming Councillor's Spear After the Fight against the rouge Field Marshal Vex was invited to the High Charity by the Councillors for a meeting, to which Vex agreed. Upon arriving she and the 3 Councillors were escorted by Sangheli Honour Guardsmen to the meeting hall, similar to the High Council Meeting chamber, only smaller. The room also had Sangheli Ultra Honour Guards and Sangheli Councillors on both sides at the end in the middle a row of Sangheli High Councilors Vex was told to wait outside as they discussed after long debates Vex was allowed in she walks up using the path in the middle of the room towards the High Councillors kneeling down respectfuly. Vex accepted the offer saying its an honour as a High Councillor placed her new Helmet on Vex, officially marking her as a Councillor's Spear. Armour and weapons Armour For Armour she wears Councillor's Spear armour. Although originally disliking it due to how "impractical" (refering to the lighting and large helmet) it is, she treated it as an honour to be a Councillor's Spear; the improved durability compensates was a large factor to why she now wears it without complains. Weapons Primary Vex much like other Councillor's Spear's uses a Lance Cannon as a primary weapon. Vex dislikes how the weapon reveals her location upon firing but at the same time lives its devistating damage and versatility. Secondary (2541+) Aside from Vex's Lance Cannon she also is equipped with two unique Energy Swords, and with them shes most deadly her high stamina, impressive agility and durable armour combind with her skill with Energy Swords and the unique pair make her a enemy never to be underestimated. Vex's Left Sword "Eclipses End" A heavily customized dark Energy Sword, modified by Vex and a master forger to bring about this unique sword. To most who bear withness to it belive its cursed some saying it carrys the weight of all who fallen to its abyssal plasma. Vex typically uses this sword more like a executioning sword, meaning dhe uses it to execute/land the ginal blow on heretics and high value targets. However shown slight signs of sadness when alone and examining the blade, this is possibly due to it being the same blade used to kill some of her friends who she cared for passionately. Vex's Right Sword "Glory's Edge" A beauty to behold. This masterfully crafted Energy Sword was gifted to Vex after killing two "demons" (Spartan's S106 and S105). She uses it as her right hand sword using it only on special occasions such as a duel against someone she respects or if somone pushes her she will use it to both show respect and truly go all out. She also uses it for cerimonial preposes when theres high council members present.